


He Can't Be Replaced

by gh03st_writer



Series: Loki x Reader [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh03st_writer/pseuds/gh03st_writer
Summary: Reader was in a secret relationship with Thor but when the God of Thunder starts to turn his affection on Lady Sif, reader turns her attention to Loki without considering the feelings of anyone else involved.





	He Can't Be Replaced

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this inspired by the song I Hate You, I Love You by gnash. I’ve wanted to write this for literally ever and finally got around to doing it so here we go! This is my first time writing anything for Loki (or Thor) and feedback would be much appreciated :D

Feelings are always messy and complicated at best. At least that’s what you told yourself when you decided to involve yourself with a man that would never be able to love you back. You knew from the start that it was destined to fail but you still dived head first into the mess you’re in now.  
When Odin announced Thor’s official engagement to Lady Sif, you were devastated and angry with yourself because you knew that you had no reason to be hurt. Thor and Sif were unofficially engaged since birth, promised to each other before they even understood what it truly meant to be promised to another. You knew this and still let yourself spend night after night in his bed.  
The relationship between you and Thor was purely physical. You had made sure of that. Thor, being the gentleman he was taught to be, had offered to court you as a proper lady but you declined almost as soon as the words left his mouth and expressed your aversion to anything more complicated than seeking physical comfort in one another.  
Feelings are always messy, that’s how you justified your relationship with Thor to your conscience. Messy and complicated, that’s what you told yourself.  
Days went by and you watched Thor slowly distance himself from you and shift his attention to Sif. It was only right, you told yourself, he is actively courting Sif and you were just the woman he fooled around with while everyone else slept.  
Weeks went by and you started to spend more time with the younger Prince, Loki and doing everything you could to ignore your own feelings; even if that meant hurting someone else.  
Your relationship with Thor was something Loki had always known about and it was one of the reasons he had started to notice you at first, a sort of palace curiosity. The younger Prince had seen you sneaking around the palace halls at odd hours of the evening, once he figured out who you were, he questioned his brother the next morning, “The middle of the night are odd hours for visitors, Brother, wouldn’t you say?”  
Thor shared a look with Loki that gave away more than his words did, “Odd hours indeed.”  
Loki did not question his brother further, Thor had neither confirmed nor denied Loki’s subtle accusation and that was enough for the trickster.  
Your relationship with Loki was not something you were proud of, knowing it was something you started out of loneliness and jealousy made it that much harder to look the young prince in the eye when he offered to court you. Loki had grown quite fond of you, even showing a preference for your company over the company of others in both private and public settings.  
It had been months since you had spoken more than a sentence or two to Thor.  
It had been months since you started to spend time with Loki. Months that meant much more to Loki than to you.  
You considered Loki’s proposal, wondered if you could love the younger prince the same way you had fallen in love with Thor.  
Loki was no fool, he knew you still had feelings for Thor, but he wondered if maybe you could love him the same way; maybe he was a fool.  
Days went by and you did your best to avoid Loki, you didn’t want to tell him that you couldn’t accept his feelings because of your feelings for Thor, but you could only avoid the trickster for soo long.  
Loki was able to find you at one of the many banquets Odin held, and it was there that you admitted to Loki that you couldn’t accept his proposal of courtship. Your rejection tore into Loki like a jagged blade, realizing he would always come in second to his brother. He accepted your response with all grace expected of a prince, but you knew that whatever sort of friendship you had with him was gone as his eyes grew colder towards you as the night went on.  
Weeks went by, you saw less and less of the two princes, you decided to attend a school for noble ladies in another one of the nine realms. You couldn’t remember which realm the school was in, it was your mother’s idea and she picked the school, all you care about was that it wasn’t Asgard.  
Decades went by, you studied at a school in Alfheim and slowly eased the pain of losing the two people in all of the nine realms you had grown closest with.  
Loki couldn’t say the same. There are nights that he can’t help but remember your smile or the way your laugh reminded him of birdsong. There are nights you don’t remember that Loki can’t forget, and he kicks himself for not letting you go because he knows that he can’t compete with his brother and win when it came to you.  
It all started as something small, curiosity mixed with the feeling of loneliness that no one wanted to admit.


End file.
